memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lieber Doktor
Die Crew der ''Enterprise'' hilft bei einem medizinischen Notfall auf einem Planeten mit zwei verschiedenen Präwarp-Kulturen und gerät dadurch in ethische Bedenken. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Die Enterprise trifft auf einen Planeten, wo sich gleichzeitig zwei unterschiedliche humanoide Lebensformen entwickelt haben. Die eine Spezies leidet an einer DNA-Mutation, welche sie aussterben lassen wird. Cpt. Archer fällt jedoch die Entscheidung, der Spezies nicht zu helfen. Es wird hier das erste Mal eine Andeutung zur obersten Direktive genannt. Langfassung Doktor Phlox kommt in die Krankenstation und beginnt damit, seine Tiere zu füttern. Einige Zeit später kommt Hoshi Sato in die Krankenstation und gibt Phlox einen Brief von Dr. Lucas, dem ersten menschlichen Arzt auf Denobula. Kurz darauf macht er sich auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum, wo es aufgrund einer geplatzten Ventildichtung zu einem leichten Verletzungsfall kam. Später kommt Captain Archer mit Porthos in die Krankenstation, welcher sich eine kleine Verdauungsstörung zugezogen hat. Phlox fragt Archer vorwurfsvoll, ob er dem Hund wieder Käse gegeben hat. Am Abend sieht sich die Crew einen Film an. Phlox unterhält sich währenddessen mit Crewman Cutler über den Film und erklärt ihr, dass die Denobulaner vor ein paar Jahrhunderten etwas Ähnliches hatten. Nach dem Film fragt Phlox Cutler über das menschliche Herz-Lungen-System aus. Vor ihrem Quartier berührt sie ihn am Arm, als ihr einfällt, dass Denobulaner so etwas nicht mögen. Er entgegnet, dass er versucht, sich einige seiner alten Angewohnkeiten abzugewöhnen, woraufhin sie ihm einen Gutenachtkuss gibt. Am nächsten Tag entdeckt die Enterprise ein im All treibendes Raumschiff ohne Warpantrieb. Subcommander T'Pol registriert einen Planeten der Minshara-Klasse in einem Lichtjahr Entfernung. Das Schiff antwortet nicht auf die Kommunikationsversuche der Enterprise, woraufhin Reed vermutet, dass es sich um eine unbemannte Sonde handeln könnte. T'Pol entdeckt zwei Lebenszeichen, woraufhin Archer das Schiff in Hangar 2 bringen lässt. Die beiden Insassen werden auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Zuerst gibt es einige Kommunikationsprobleme, bis Hoshi den Universalübersetzer richtig eingestellt hat. Phlox entdeckt die Krankheit, die die Fremden in sich tragen, woraufhin diese die Crew der Enterprise und Hilfe bitten. Sie berichten, dass sie bereits zwei warpfähigen Spezies begegnet sind, den M'klexa und den Ferengi. Archer nimmt T'Pol beiseite, welche meint, dass das Risiko eines kulturellen Eingriffs akzeptabel ist. In der Messe übt Phlox mit Hoshi die denobulanische Sprache. Während des Gesprächs kommt Hoshi auf die Sache mit Phlox und Cutler zu sprechen, woraufhin er sie um einen Rat bittet. Auf der Oberfäche des Planeten, in der Krankenstation der Valakianer, trifft Ensign Sato auf einen Einwohner, dessen Sprache der Universaltranslater nicht übersetzen kann. Woraufhin der Arzt der Station ihnen erklärt, dass dies ein Menk sei. Eine andere humanoide Spezies, welche auf diesem Planeten beheimatet ist. Weiterhin bekommen sie erklärt, dass die Menk nicht sehr zivilisiert seien, jedoch gute Arbeiter. Als Dr. Phlox erfährt, dass die Menk gegen die Krankheit immun sind, will er die Menk weiter untersuchen. Nach eingehenden Studien der Valakianer findet Dr. Phlox heraus, dass die Krankheit genetisch bedingt ist, und dass die Valakianer in spätestens 200 Jahren ausgerottet sind. Auf der Planetenoberfläche wird Captain Archer gefragt, ob die Enterprise ihnen die Technologie des Warp-Antriebs überlassen könnten. Dies muss er jedoch erst mit T'Pol besprechen, woraufhin sie beschließen ihnen die Technologie nicht zu überlassen. Als der Doktor schließlich ein Heilmittel gefunden hat, versucht er dem Captain zu zeigen, dass die Menk anscheinend Zeichen zunehmender Intelligenz aufweisen, die sie in der Evolution bevorteilen könnte, falls man ihnen diese Chance geben würde. Der Captain entschließt sich jedoch ihnen das Medikament zu geben. Auf der Oberfläche versuchen die Valakianer wieder den Captain zu überreden ihnen die Warpantriebstechnologie zu überlassen, dieser lehnt aber ab. Dr. Phlox trifft sich schließlich mit Crewman Cuttler. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Der Aufbau dieser Episode, in der Phlox Berichte von seinem Tagewerk an Doktor Lucas sendet, erinnert stark an , in der Data Commander Maddox einen kompletten Tag in seinem Leben schildert. ) Doktor Lucas ist hier nur zu hören, zu sehen bekommt man ihn erst in der vierten Staffel. ( ) Der valakianische Astronaut gibt an, dass das Präwarp-Raumschiff bereits ein Jahr unterwegs war, bevor es auf die Enterprise traf. T'Pol gibt die Entfernung zum Heimatplaneten Valakis allerdings mit "ein Lichtjahr" an, was im Umkehrschluss bedeuten würde, dass das Raumschiff mindestens mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit gereist sein müsste, obwohl dies (einmal abgesehen von der Reise durch ein Wurmloch oder eine vergleichbare Anomalie) eigentlich nur mit Warp-Technologie möglich ist. Dies ist chronologisch gesehen die erste Star Trek-Folge, in der die Sternenflottendirektiven erwähnt werden, als Archer darüber nachdenkt, dass seine Leute eines Tages vermutlich eine Art Leitfaden, Direktiven, dafür entwickeln werden, wie sich Sternenflottenpersonal draußen im Weltraum zu verhalten hat. Bei dem Film, den die Crew sieht, handelt es sich um "Wem die Stunde schlägt" ("For Whom the Bell Tolls") aus dem Jahr 1943. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Dear Doctor en:Dear Doctor (episode) es:Dear Doctor fr:Dear Doctor (épisode) ja:ENT:遥かなる友へ nl:Dear Doctor pl:Dear Doctor sv:Dear Doctor Kategorie:Episode (ENT)